A Melody of a Thousand Words
by MysticSloan
Summary: A couple 1shot stories based off of shuffled songs from my iTunes. These stories are specifically for those who want to read a fanfiction with not just NaruMai but also other types of pairings such as YasuMai TakiAya LinMado plenty more! Ch 1. Leavin'


**Notes: I disclaim all the songs and Ghost Hunt from this fanfiction so all credits go to the main creators and just using some imaginations here.**

**- A Melody of a Thousand Words -**

**A couple one-shot stories based off of shuffled songs from my iTunes. These stories are specifically for those who want to read a fanfiction with not just NaruMai but also other types of pairings such as YasuMai, TakigawaMai, AyaMai and so forth. It's all whatever my dear iTunes play.**

* * *

><p><strong>Leavin' – Jesse McCartney<strong>

"_Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never looking back again__  
><em>_You found somebody who does it better than he can__  
><em>_No more making you cry__  
><em>_No more them gray skies"_

"Argh! Naru I hate you and you're stinkin' guts!" slamming the door from his office, she ran out in anger as she repeats how much she hated her boss. Yasuhara couldn't help but eavesdrop through their conversation while he organizes the files he had on his desk.

"-sighs- It's the third time this week that they argued." Usually when the two had their 'lovers' spat, one of them steps out of the office or they avoid talking to each other, leaving him as the carrier pigeon for the both of them.

'They're not even going out yet they act as if they've know each other for years.' He noted. Filing the document into the proper cabinet, he normally uses the time of silence to think about a lot of things. Especially with his dear friend Mai, sweet and lively like a kitten. He wasn't that interested with ghost hunting or anything dealing with the paranormal but when he got to know the rest of SPR and Mai, life just got a bit interesting.

He admits, he was falling for her sweet caramel eyes and angelic laughter. Yasuhara just loves it when he's watching her sleep…asides calling Naru's name.

Stepping out of the office for a break he left a note by his desk just in case the Big Boss needed to know where he's going.

Making his way down the stairs, he caught Mai sitting on the steps sighing.

"You'll get wrinkles if you keep stressing like that." He said. She jolted in surprise and looked besides her.

"Oh Yasu, break time already?" she rose from where she sat and dust off her shorts. The weather was great, not too hot nor rainy but rather shady. He put his hands on both his pockets and couldn't help but stare at her. She was wearing a really cute green shorts and a black v-neck shirt.

"Yeah, you wanna go get something to eat? My tre~ate." He winked and she couldn't help herself to giggle.

After deciding where to eat they both settled eating at Sabarro's and Mai wasn't use to eating with a fork and spoon. Sitting across each other, he ordered pizza while she ordered pasta.

'So cute…' he watches her struggle with her pasta but epically failed when it slipped out of her utensil making a mess of her face. She noticed his gaze then blushed.

"Is s-something the matter?" she asked, he chuckled, dipped his thumb on her tomato sauce cheek and licked it.

If Naru continues being a jerk towards Mai, then she deserves someone better.

"Y- Yasu!"

"Here let me help you with that," he made his way besides her and assisted her by holding her hand. Teaching her how to use her utensil properly, she felt so awkward towards the endearing teen. She couldn't understand why the atmosphere towards him was strange now comparing it with Bou-san and John.

"There you go…now just twist it a bit tightly and put it in your mouth." She could feel his breath over her ears and his voice getting softer. Her body stiffened when the skin of his free hand draped around her arm.

Yasuhara noticed how she was reacting to his touch and rested his arms on the table.

"Kazuya-san is right about you…you really are predictable." Just hearing his name made it uncomfortable for a moment then she gave a little grunt and turned to the side.

"That douche; seriously he's a regular human just as I am so why is it so hard for him to understand where I'm getting at?"

'Ah then here comes the venting.' Yasuhara thought, he knew once Mai vents out her emotions, it's like a massive tidal wave crashing against the edges of the cliffs.

"It hurts…we always fight almost about everything. His 'manners', my attitude, then when I feel it's necessary to be there for the clients, he can't just coldly say; 'If it is a hunting, then why don't you look for a local priest.' and what not!" she grab a hold of her iced tea and took a sip.

"More importantly…do you like him?" he said straight forward making her spit out her beverage.

"You said I was predictable so wouldn't it already be obvious?" she coughed.

"Mm-hmm, but you know what I think?" he slouches down to rest his head on his arm then gave a playful smirk.

"I think you deserve someone who wouldn't make you cry or mad just like earlier."

She blushed and tensed knowing where this is getting.

"Just eat Yasu…" she shoved her pasta in his mouth surprising him then tried to look dramatically depress.

"So mean." He whispered.

"Mai you just ruined my suave that's not cool." Yasuhara blushed in embarrassment and despite losing his cool he couldn't help but forgive her, her and cute antics.

"Well you're just making your food cold, hurry up and finish it."

After their so called lunch 'date', it was time for them to head back to the office. But the grey eyed teen wouldn't give up the battle and made his way to hug her from behind.

"I don't think there's no rush in heading back right?" with a smirk on his face he kissed her on the cheek. She move slightly away to see him surprised, she slowly turned her neutral lips to a smile.

"You won't give up won't you?" she started to tease him and softly treads to kiss him back this time he was startled.

She had both her hands on his chest and he continued to pull her closer. He stopped and thought of something that made him laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asked innocently.

"Just reminded me of a song or something."

"Oh?"

He offered to take her hand and they continued to walk back.

"It goes something like this;

"_Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never looking back again__  
><em>_You found somebody who does it better than he can__  
><em>_No more making you cry__  
><em>_No more them gray skies"_

Mai burst out laughing which lead him to feel more embarrassed.

"You listen to Jesse McCartney?"

"What? Don't you think it reminds me of someone? Sides' I think of you every time that song comes and goes." He answered. Mai thought about it and finally got that song stuck on her head.

"Oh see now you got that song stuck in my head!" she squealed. So they two of them walked back to the office singing that song and at the same time messing with the lyrics and such.


End file.
